Love is Awarkard
by Gaara Inuzuka
Summary: The awarkard movement when you see your team mates becoming couples in just a flick of time. Different Naruto pairings.


-My first story or whatever others call it, I am telling you I don't have a big vocabulary! T.T I know that somewhere in the policy thing or whatsoever says that authors note aren't allowed for a story, but I didn't really understand it and don't know what it was about science I like read it 2 days ago or something. Anyway this is my first story I am not really sure what to write about but I think I might as well write something on the Naruto parings and everything. Me haven't really finished watching all the Shippunden so let's just say Susuke are still in the village all happy and nothing bad happened and this is a peaceful time, very peaceful. Okay that is like 100 words that just took up my little fanfic so let's get on with the story. P.S anything that is not understandable please tell me, though I have no idea how you will be able to tell me but I will figure it out one day. Oh and please don't get mad because the first pair is Naruto and Sakura instead of Naruto and Hinata or Sakura and Susuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Naruto and Sakura, written in Susuke's point of view (POV)

7:18, i read of the alarm clock on my bedside table. Man I woke up quite early today. Well this is just going to be another boring day of my life. If only could find someone to blackmail or something... Kakashi sensei said to met up at the normal training area by 8, but I guess I could just sleep for another 20 minutes before I start getting ready. I mean really there is no doubt he is gonna be late, again.

Holly crap! I am gonna be late! It is already 7:52. Right, so 8 minutes in total to get there. Right. 8 minutes...

Nearly there, just another couple hundred of meters to go! Why am I so worried? Kakashi sensei is gonna be late anyway. But no! Naruto and Sakura aren't! I can't let them see me late. Not at all!

Pewwwww! No ones here yet. So I am not late hey!

Crack! Crack! Crack!

"who's there?" I shouted. As I finished the sentence there were a loud 'thump' coming from nearby. Must be from something smashing into one of the trees. There I stated walking towards where the noise came from. Dashing through I saw nothing. I turned to scan the area around me and there was still nothing in sight. Maybe my eyesight is getting bad. Forcing the thought that it was nothing into my brain I went back to the training area and waited for the others to come.

"Susuke!" Kakashi sensei said as he jumped of a tree and gave a little tumble.

"Your late"

"Errrr, sorry. I was helping an old gra..."

"It's getting old sensei. It's getting old. If your gonna make up an excuse, than make a new one and don't use the same one every time, it is lame."

"But I was helpin..."

"Admit it."

"Alright! alright! I am sorry I am late and I will not use that excuse again! There! Happy!"

"..."

"where is Naruto and Sakura?"

"Don't know, haven't seen than this morning."

"Well. First we will have to find them before we can start. I will go check their houses and a few other place they might be. You stay here and look in the forest. Understand?"

"Yeh..."

There the white spiky haired man took off, and I am left alone on this stupid forest. Might as well start searching.

Going past trees, stepping on tree branches, making birds fly away as I went through the forest. Where the hell are they? They are even later that Kakashi sensei today. Don't they know that we are waiti...

Those thoughts were interrupted as I saw a sting of blonde hair sticking out to be viewed behind one of the trees. That must be that little bastard that is taking he's good time of in the forest! Anger rushed through me. Just wait till I get me hands on you! Just you wait.

Making as little noise as I can as I slowly walked towards the direction of the blonde. A few steps closer. Just a few steps. A little bit more and...

The scene shocked me. Thoughts rushed trough me mind. I know Naruto always liked Sakura. I know he always try to get Sakura to go out with him. But I thought Sakura likes me. Not that I like her but... With this... It is just confusing. All well before they see me I should go and maybe do a little blackmailing! 'smirk'

'crack!'

Crap! I stood on a branch! Crap!

" Who's there!" Naruto snapped.

Damn you branch! now they are going to know I saw...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOOoO

Theres my very first to be continued piece of work, after i complete this one I think I am going to do Sakura and Susuke to finish of team 7 pairings. anyone have and good ideas of good couples? Just not something too wierd like Shino and Sakura or Ino and Naruto. But hey they could be something I could write when I run out of topics! XP

Feel bad for the team mate that is being left out,


End file.
